


不死

by Ash_C



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	不死

**一 旧房间**

旧木地板被赤着脚来回踱步的雷明顿踩得嘎吱嘎吱响，然后地板突然不响了，他像被爆破拆掉的建筑一样崩塌在床上，归功于那张不太结实但挺软的床，他陷了进去。

他在哪儿？他在酒店房间。准确地说，是那种看起来根本不像酒店的酒店。虽然处在繁华地段，但根本就不起眼。一楼只有一个铺面，除非你狠狠地砸那个服务铃，前台的工作人员一整天有三分之二的时间都消失不见。只有那些看完电影之后红着脸急着找地方泄欲的年轻情侣，或者刚来这个城市只想找个交通便利的地方过渡一两天的匆匆过客适合在这里落脚。非要说的话，也是个杀人藏尸的好地方，毕竟可以匿名订房...当然，开玩笑的。

发白的磨毛沙发，淋浴处正对着马桶的狭窄卫生间，发出廉价暖黄光线的床头灯

——如果不是那件事发生了，雷明顿这辈子都想不到自己会住在这种酒店。

雷明顿非常焦虑，在这里待着已经十二天了，每晚都睡不好，从梦中惊醒时身上的汗多得就像洗了个澡；根本不敢出门，非要出去的话也是在人最多的下午或者根本没人的晚上。做的最多的事就是听门外的响动。这种单薄的门板隔音很差，倒也方便了他，每次有靴子咔哒咔哒的声音传来他都会惊慌地用椅子堵上门。他很虚弱，越来越虚弱。三天前他还可以连续踱步三个小时来缓解紧张感，今天他站了二十分钟就觉得好累。胸前的伤口已经愈合地差不多了，但是很奇怪地留下了一些不该有的伤疤和血痂。

房间里有淡淡的怪味，像藏有白蚁尸体的烂木头味儿，即使是冬天，但仍旧能依稀闻到一股咸腥枯腐的，夹杂着一点点甜味的气息。

这样下去不是办法。他头昏脑涨地想，却没有任何对策。

饥饿和寒冷在侵蚀他的理性，他渐渐无法思考。

昏睡过去。

**二 他来了**

是靴子...那种靴子的声音？！  
雷明顿猛的睁开眼睛，用力把自己从床里撑起来，反射一般冲到门口，把桌子凳子椅子一股脑地堆在门背后。

“不不不，不要，求你了...！”  
“...不会是的，不会吧?”  
“他找不到我的，拜托...怎么...”

嘭！  
门板被狠狠地砸了。  
嘭！  
门上出现了裂痕。

然后是更多的重击，踢，踹。

雷明顿紧紧靠在门背后，闭着眼，身子不住地哆嗦，却用力咬着自己的手指不叫出声，手上都是唾液和泪水混合起来的温热液体。  
他早就想到他会被发现的，无论怎样隐藏自己，门外的男人都会找到他的，他难道不知道吗？

“不要...我开门！”他哑着喉咙喊出了声。  
门外的男子停下了动作，霎时一切都安静了，雷明顿只听到自己的心跳在耳朵里的嗡鸣声中越来越清晰。  
他像是打了败仗后举白旗投降的将士，不，比那狼狈得多，缓缓地，搬开所有堵在门口的东西，然后，求饶一般，打开了那扇被踢得不成样子的门。

眼前的人是那么熟悉，曾经又是那么信任。

“你很苍白。”  
那人见他迟迟不开口，终于说出了这句话。  
“合乎情理，不是吗，艾默生？”  
雷明顿咬着牙齿，扯起嘴角挤出一个笑。

房间又回归了寂静。  
艾默生似乎迟疑了一下，走进了房间。雷明顿下意识地后退几步，差点被满地的杂物绊倒。

他打量着这件普通的、廉价的旧房间，轻轻嗅了嗅，闻到了那股难以言说的怪味：  
“我没想到你会住在这儿。”

当然，当然。如果不是十二天前的那件事，雷明顿现在肯定在家里的大床上舒服地睡着，什么都不用担心。上班？谋生？这些词语与他无关，这就是富家子弟的好处。但是生活的宁静不可能永远保持下去。

**三 那件事**

一个月，整整一个月，艾默生每天一天黑就出去鬼混，凌晨才回来。  
作为哥哥的雷明顿觉得这样不太好。虽然他自己也是个夜生活丰富的人，但是他至少没有连续一整个月每天晚上都出去。

难道他在外面找了个女人？  
可艾默生总是那一副对风流事不感兴趣的样子，怎么看也不像是会为了一个女人在外面待着不回家....  
但是万一呢？他又没有认真谈过恋爱，完全不懂女人的那一套。万一...遇到了一个情场高手，被骗得团团转...天啊，太恐怖了，得好好问问他。

早上听到开门的声音，雷明顿立马从床上弹起来。他们现在的作息时差大概相差十个时区。  
艾默生有点惊讶地看着他。  
“嘿，我知道不应该干预你的私生活，但是我们需要谈谈。”雷明顿一脸严肃地说。  
“好啊，我正好也有事跟你说。”

于是他们坐在了客厅的沙发上，斜对面，茶几上放着两杯茶。  
“你最近经常彻夜不归。”雷明顿开了头。  
“是的。”  
“没有什么想解释的吗？”  
“我加入了一个夜晚俱乐部。”  
于是雷明顿松了一口气，但是又警惕起来：  
“什么样的俱乐部？”  
“就是字面意义上的，夜晚举行活动的俱乐部。”  
“我怎么从没听说过...”  
“我正打算跟你说这个。”  
“这规定也太奇怪了吧。你真的不是骗我吗？”  
说实话，雷明顿宁愿艾默生是被女人缠上了，也不希望他这个本来就有奇怪爱好的弟弟被骗进一个连他这个社交狂都没听说过的俱乐部。  
“真的。放心吧，没事。”艾默生看雷明顿皱着眉，轻轻笑了一下。  
“那和我说说吧？”雷明顿追问。  
“你知道的，就是我平常感兴趣的那些东西。宇宙，存在，生命，神秘，召唤仪式之类的。我们研究的东西决定了我们必须在晚上活动。”  
“嘁...好吧，没趣。”雷明顿向后一躺。

“还有一件事，你应该会觉得有趣。”  
雷明顿挑了挑眉毛，看着艾默生。  
“我们都是被基督徒唾弃的人。”  
“嗯？”  
“俱乐部都是男人，我们都爱着对方。”  
“什么意思？”  
“...要我证明给你看吗？”  
艾默生站起来，靠近雷明顿，然后俯下身子，用手臂把雷明顿困在沙发上。  
“哦，不不不，我明白了。”  
雷明顿窘迫却无处可逃。  
“最后一件事，你一会儿就知道了。”

一个吻落下。

窒息的。

舌尖搅动在一起，他被艾默生不容反抗地压倒，紧紧攥住了手腕。看起来文弱的艾默生有与外表不相符的力量。

他很害怕，艾默生像枷锁，囚住了他。

湿热的。

唾液搅动的声音，雷明顿敏感的肌肤感受到了艾默生的鼻息，脸颊相应地涨红，毛细血管的充血甚至让他觉得烫得发痛。

...甜腥味的。

为什么？普通的吻不应当是这个味道。

这当然不是普通的吻，但是一切都太突如其来，以至于他无法思考。

艾默生终于结束了他攻击性的吻，雷明顿怔怔地看着他，下意识地咽下了唾液。刚交换的唾液。

艾默生笑了。

**四 第一次**

那是雷明顿这辈子最难熬的一晚。

他在浴缸里，一丝不挂。刚刚是汗毛倒立出冷汗，现在全身发烫头脑发蒙。心脏像是一个没被关掉的闹钟一直发抖颤动着泵着血。  
他觉得他现在已经死了，在坟墓里。苍蝇在他身上产卵，蛆虫食用着他的皮肉，白蚁在他全身游走，从头皮上的毛囊，到脚指甲缝。洗手间有潮湿不通风的霉味，让他觉得他的坟墓正在下雨，闪电劈下来，骸骨和棺木都着了火。  
他泡在水里，温水，但这并不让他好受些。水把他固定住了，他却找不到支撑。是不是放错了？这应该是福尔马林，闻起来也像防腐剂的味道。他的毛孔像被细密的针填满了。

他没有办法开窗通风，没有办法把浴缸里的水放掉，没有办法移动哪怕一根手指。闭着眼睛他只知道卫生间还是黑的，不知道过了多久。  
然后他觉得他在溃烂，身上的嫩肉和身体里的脏器都像被腐蚀了一样。胃，肺叶，胰脏，鼻腔，牙龈，阴茎，都搅和在一起。区别于昆虫和蛇类的脱皮，他没有新的身体。也许有，他看不到，或许他糜烂的大腿上正在长出肉芽，粉红色的，带着血丝。或许他的大脑已经烂掉了四分之一，但是大脑不会觉得痛，对吗？所以他不知道。

本应该昏厥的，但他睡着了。

天终于亮了，醒来觉得卫生间的小窗透进来的光格外刺眼。  
他颤颤巍巍地从浴缸里站起来，抬起腿，像在确认自己还是否活着一样，试探的把脚落在地上，然后走到镜子前检查赤裸的自己。  
还好，没有任何变化。没有伤口、烫伤或毒虫的咬痕，没有血，没有烂掉的肉和肉芽。每一寸皮肤都完好无损，嫩白色，关节和乳首还泛着婴儿般健康的粉红。指尖甚至没有被水泡过后皱起的皮肤，水珠和水痕在他身上像是某种圣洁的邪教装饰，用于点缀这次寒冷的存活。他打了个颤，活动手指，肌肉正常收缩，骨骼咔咔作响。  
镜子里，艾默生站在他背后。

他挡住了雷明顿挥过去的拳头。  
雷明顿一点都不知道这是怎么回事，但他确定这和他亲爱的弟弟有关。  
和那个吻有关。

“我猜你现在一定有很多疑问。  
先穿上衣服，我们在餐厅说。”

在餐厅看艾默生气定神闲地坐在那儿，虚弱的他顿时满腔怒火。  
“你究竟做了什么！？”  
艾默生似乎很欣赏他这个狂怒的表情，饶有兴味地瞧着他。  
“我？我把你变成了一个吸血鬼！”  
雷明顿愣住了，似乎无法明白这句话的含义。  
“祝贺你拥有了永生！我亲爱的哥哥！”  
艾默生似乎真的在为他祝贺什么。

“胡扯！这种东西都是骗人好吗？什么吸血鬼...你当我是三岁小孩吗！你给我搞清楚，这个世界上只有卟啉症患者，没有吸血鬼！蠢货！”雷明顿朝他大吼，  
“你那个狗屁的夜晚俱乐部是不是给你试了什么新型毒品？”

艾默生好气好笑地看着他摇摇头：  
“不，是真的吸血鬼，你看看你自己，看看我们，最新一代的吸血鬼。”他顿了顿，“而且更强大。”  
“我不明白。”  
雷明顿瘫在沙发上。

但是很快他就明白了。  
丝绒蛋糕，布丁，意面，披萨，中华料理，味同嚼蜡，并且附带肠胃不适。  
直到艾默生把一个昏厥过去的女人带到他面前。

他们赤裸地躺在那儿，三具裸体尸体一般苍白安静，在窗帘缝隙透过来的夕阳照射下颇像一幅描写战死士兵的油画。床单仿佛战壕，染着褐红色的弹药痕迹。肉体是冷冻的块，大腿和大腿交叠着，有手臂垂在床沿，有手臂放在肋边，指尖还有尚未干透的血凝。女人的肉体狼藉，乳房失去弹性，上面枕着艾默生的脑袋，闭着眼。雷明顿嘴角的血迹来自于女人的伤口还是艾默生的唇，谁也不知道。

**五 逃跑**

他杀了人。

雷明顿无法接受，所以他逃跑了，甚至尝试用所有传说中能伤害吸血鬼的方法伤害自己，但无一成功。就是这样。

现在回到那件朴素到破旧的酒店房间。

安静的对峙。

“你想怎么样？”

“我给你带了...食物。”

艾默生像是投食路边野猫一样缓缓向前探了几步，把一包医疗用血扔了过去，但是雷明顿没有借，那包血掉在了地上。

退到窗边，他已经无处可逃。饥渴驱使，鬼使神差地他捡起了地上的血包。

被可怜，被施舍，完全就像是一只毫无尊严的流浪猫。

他表现着自己最后的进食礼仪让自己喝下那包东西的样子不那么像饿死鬼，虽然他已经基本上是了。攥着血袋像婴儿攥着母乳，颤抖着身子蹲在地上，因为害怕被夺食就缩在墙角。

艾默生为了获取这只可怜小猫的信任，缓缓俯下身子，慢慢地靠过去。他看到雷明顿瞳孔放大，脚趾紧紧抓住地板。

不要怕我。  
艾默生这样想，却没说出口。  
取而代之的是一个温存的，善意的，拥抱。  
雷明顿像是被尖刀穿刺了胸膛一样被激起了应激反应，僵硬地想推开他。  
“滚开！放开我！”雷明顿用膝盖关节顶开艾默生的身体，几乎要把脚踢到艾默生脸上。他双手攥着艾默生的手腕，指甲嵌进艾默生的脆嫩的腕部肌肤，渗出猩红色的血滴。

雷明顿忽的失了力气，放开了手。  
他不知道此时此刻，究竟是伤害了弟弟的愧疚感作祟，还是血腥味抓住了他的欲望。

艾默生因为疼痛而咬牙皱眉，但是看到雷明顿突然停止反抗，他思索了一些，缓缓地把手腕从雷明顿手里抽出，送到他嘴边。  
雷明顿犹豫了一下，还是伸出舌头舐去伤口表面的血滴，粉色的舌尖轻轻触碰指甲嵌入后留下的弧形伤口。柔软的舔舐似乎有治愈的力量，让艾默生的手微微颤抖，没有阻止他，而是冷静地等待事情继续发展。

同类的血对于吸血鬼来说是上瘾的，不同个体有不同反应，有的人会昏迷过去然后做幻梦，有的人像是磕嗨了，有的人的反应和被下了春药一样，不过雷明顿不知道这些。他只知道这是一种神奇的感觉，每一滴血都如同玉液琼浆，浓郁，迷人，快感直冲后脑。

很快他就不满足于舔舐表面渗出的血滴，而是贪婪地开始吮吸那些伤口。嘴唇和肌肤接触发出了近似接吻的声音。艾默生觉得手腕酥麻，略微刺痛。他用另一只手把蹲在地上的雷明顿搀扶起来，并排与他坐在床上。然后带着一种近乎慈爱的目光看着雷明顿吮吸着他的血液。  
他用手轻抚雷明顿的脸颊，轻轻地把一个吻落在上面。  
雷明顿一怔，但是没有做出任何的反抗。艾默生看到他的瞳孔放大，空洞的眼睛里倒映着自己的眼睛。  
于是他开始舔雷明顿的耳廓，用尖牙轻柔地咬磨着雷明顿的耳垂，然后稍一用力，穿刺了那块肉。  
血液从穿刺处流出，他用舌尖在血液上画圈，然后含住，用舌尖拨动他的耳垂，再把血液混合唾液咽下。  
雷明顿放开了他的手臂，用手勾上了他的脖子，面对面，用一种没有感情却野蛮兽性的眼神盯着他，仿佛挑衅，又像挑逗。艾默生就顺势托住雷明顿的后脑勺，嘴唇贴得更近，雷明顿立刻咬破了他的嘴唇。于是他咬破雷明顿的舌尖，因为那更痛，也更有趣。疼痛带来的最后一丝清醒都血液的味道淹没殆尽，取而代之的是无尽的欢愉和欲念。艾默生把雷明顿按在床上，脑袋埋到了雷明顿的颈部。

无处可逃。

**六 证明**

雷明顿神志不清地脱着衣服，他自己的，艾默生的。

T恤被掀了起来，恰好露出他的胸，上下起伏，因为兴奋而喘息，或者是因为想要得到触碰。挺立的乳首摩擦着艾默生解开了一半的衬衣扣子，两条腿夹着艾默生的腰，他扭动着腰部用自己的性器隔着裤子触碰着艾默生的性器。

艾默生用力吮吸雷明顿的脖颈，雷明顿也就相应地咬着爱默生的肩膀。血液不受控制地流了出来，雷明顿甚至要笑了，嘴角都是浓稠的新鲜血液，但依然欲求不满地紧紧抓着艾默生的背，乞讨一般想要更多。

艾默生腾出一只手把住雷明顿的腰，也就控制住了他骚动的下半身，然后顺着雷明顿可怜的纤细的小腰向下摸，挑开内裤，把手伸进去。他轻柔地把玩着那根不太大却硬挺的肉棒，用食指和拇指的指尖从睾丸处开始环绕着向上抚弄，很快他感受到那个娇嫩的龟头渗出的体液就打湿了雷明顿的内裤，然后上下撸动几下包皮，又用食指的指腹触碰挑逗着雷明顿的马眼。雷明顿轻叫一声，把艾默生的腰夹得更紧了。

艾默生没有继续他的动作，而是脱掉了两人的底裤。恍惚间雷明顿意识到到自己的性器勃起着、毫无遮拦地暴露在弟弟眼前，呜呜地叫了起来，却被艾默生的吻堵住了嘴。

艾默生用自己的阴茎摩擦着雷明顿的阴茎，湿漉漉的体液沾满了两人的性器、大腿和小腹。肉棒、睾丸和肉体因为粘液的存在在触碰时发出嗒嗒的声音，像是两只软体动物在欢愉的亲热。

艾默生抬起雷明顿的腿，右手滑过雷明顿平坦的小腹，又发泄似的狠狠揉弄了两下雷明顿的肉棒和睾丸，引得雷明顿出声呻吟。他手上沾满了足够润滑的体液之后，食指插入了雷明顿的后庭。受到异物的刺激，雷明顿的后庭的内壁猛的紧缩，像个小吸盘似的把艾默生的手指包裹得死死的。艾默生只好一边用左手揉捻着雷明顿的乳首以及用舌头不停轻舔挑逗，一边轻轻地活动着右手食指关节。

雷明顿原本白皙到苍白的皮肤涨得通红，胸前传来的快感像是潮水涨落吞吐着他。终于他放松了，艾默生把中指也插入了雷明顿的后庭。两只手指灵活地搅动着，在雷明顿的身体里寻觅一滩欲望的沼泽。雷明顿不再抗拒被侵占的身体，而是主动地拥抱他的快感之源，嘴唇因为欲望即将得到满足而红得比比血液更诱人。

艾默生把自己的肉棒前半段勉强塞进了雷明顿体内，雷明顿就已经控制不住自己用力地抓住床单了。再怎么说都是第一次，想要无痛是不可能的。艾默生见雷明顿咬着嘴唇忍耐的表情，更用力地一顶，把整个肉棒都捅进去，然后看着雷明顿的眼泪从眼角淌出来。他闻到了自己性器上血液的味道，并且颇为得意。雷明顿都哭了，艾默生不用力满足他岂不是很不合格？

雷明顿的穴紧紧地抓住艾默生的肉棒，内壁的凸起和褶皱精准地摩擦着艾默生肉棒上的敏感点，仿佛是天生为和他的兄弟交媾定制的。艾默生动了几下，正惊讶于这只小猫忍到现在都还未缴械投降，忽的感觉到小腹有粘稠的温热液体，原本顶着他小腹的硬硬的小肉棒一点点变软，从充血的粉红色变成了惹人爱的粉白色。

艾默生把雷明顿一整只从床上抱起来，走到窗边，把雷明顿的屁股放在窗台上，然后抬起他的一条腿。雷明顿的小穴冒着湿滑的液体，体液从床上一直滴到窗台边，在旧地毯上留下一片水印，然后又从窗台上他坐着的地方滴落，黏糊糊地带着血丝。

艾默生再次把性器插入雷明顿的身子，这次顺利了许多。他把雷明顿整个人压在玻璃窗子上，因为是半站立的姿势，雷明顿的小穴更紧了，应和着艾默生的力道，比站街的妓女都更懂得什么时候扭腰，什么时候缩放。他的背紧贴着的玻璃在两个人的力量下被撞击得咚咚作响，雷明顿一只手摸着窗棂支撑着自己，一只手摸着自己的胸，有些生疏胆怯地满足着自己。

不知道是否故意，雷明顿打开了窗子的开关，于是搂着他的艾默生和他自己都半个身子露在窗外，夜晚微凉的风裹挟着两人的身躯，他们甚至能听见31层高楼下的街道上来往汽车鸣笛的声音。

“我不想要你忧愁，我只想给你快乐。”艾默生在雷明顿的耳边低语。

一股暖流冲射进雷明顿的小穴，填满了他的身体。那股粘稠浓厚的暖意顺着他的后庭冲上他的脊骨，甚至有些滚烫地，腐蚀着他停止跳动的心脏。

“证明给我看。”

雷明顿吻上了艾默生的嘴唇，这次他是清醒的。

第二天，人们发现旅店楼下停放的小汽车被重物砸毁，疑似坠楼事件，但尸体不见踪影。

别忘了，他们是吸血鬼，他们永生不死。


End file.
